


Beautiful

by Franzi (Ducrion)



Category: Velvet Goldmine
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-30
Updated: 2011-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-15 06:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ducrion/pseuds/Franzi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Curt and Brian have some fun with bondage. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in September 2003. Thanks to temve for the beta!
> 
> Disclaimer: Just borrowing Curt and Brian to play with. The characters are not mine and not my invention! I'll put them back where I found them. No profit made!

Beautiful. He looks so beautiful - naked, immobile and gagged like this. He's kneeling on the floor, his legs spread wide by a spreader bar, his hands cuffed behind his back, the leather cuffs attached to the spreader bar with a chain. The chain is just long enough to keep his body upright when he is kneeling. His sweet mouth is gagged with a black ball gag.

I didn't blindfold him, I want to see the desire in his eyes, the desire for me to take him, to mark him. One thing is still missing, though. I smile as I kneel down in front of him and bend over to suck at first his left, then his right nipple until they are both erect. I can hear the sharp intakes of breath as I attach the clamps to them, not giving him any warning.

I look up at him and can see a bit of saliva running down his chin while he is panting through his nose, adjusting to the new stinging sensation. His chest is heaving, beads of sweat forming on the skin.

He moans as I lean over again, licking a bit of the sweat off his throat, tugging a little at the chain linking the clamps with my right hand. My other hand is sneaking down his body until it reaches his half-erect cock. He's thrusting his hips forward as my hand closes around it, lovely grunts escaping his throat.

I get up again, looking down at him. His head is bent back so he can meet my gaze, his throat exposed. His eyes are pleading with me. He's been in this position for almost an hour now, while I was sitting on the bed, just watching him writhe in the bonds, trying to get out. Only when he stilled did I come to touch him, to give him what he wants so badly.

I simply smile as I step behind him and nestle my cock against his already prepared ass.

"Do you want it? Is this what you want, Curt?" I whisper, my mouth close to his ear.

He nods. Another grunt comes from him. Without further warning, I grip his hips hard, bruising, and push inside until my cock is buried completely inside of him. His hips are rocking back as much as he can and I feel the chain brushing against my groin, sending shivers through my body.

I bite down on Curt's neck as I pick up a fast, brutal rhythm. His knees scrape on the rug as his whole body rocks with my motions. Oh yes, he will feel this for days to come. Encouraged by the thought, one of my hands closes around his cock again and he thrusts into it. I pull it back again to scratch his stomach with my fingernails. They dig deep into his skin as I come into his body, screaming his name, just a second before I can feel his semen spurting over my hand.

Immediately, I pull out of Curt's body and reach up to release his gag, then remove his bonds and clamps. He slumps back against me and I gather him in my arms, kissing the top of his head.

"You were wonderful, Curt. So beautiful."

He just smiles up at me and says "Thanks", his voice raspy. We sit like this for a while, gathering our strength and just enjoy the aftermath of a rough love-making.


End file.
